Love at First Sight
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Its Gwen and Rhys And There Crazy Life Starting at The Uni Days! R&R Plz! Warning Some Language and Some Sexual Refrences !
1. First Day

Love at First Sight Part 1

_Freshman Year... _

_A Girl Stood, her Books in her Hands, she stood alone. Many New Students Walked Past her they had already found friends and made groups, she wanted to be part of them. She looked over to see a group of boys, laughing. She Walked over to greet them, they looked new and she needed to find some friends, when her mum packed her bags all the way back home in Swansea, "You Need to Find Some Friends Gwen, that's the first thing you have to do", she listened to her mother intently as she went over to the group of boys. _

Rhys Looked up, his mind wandered over the fact that this woman standing right in front of him would or Could Be the One for him. "Hello Im Gwen" Her soft Welsh accent chimed in his ears. "Hya Im Rhys" He said looking very nervous, the others in the group now introduced themselves. "Hya im Bruce" "Im Brad" "and im Jeremy", they all said. Jeremy's Accent Was American and he looked like he was in a place he didn't know well. "When Did You Come over from America Jeremy?" Gwen asked."2 days ago, I know it's not long but, ive heard about this place and its Awesome, Dude!!" Jeremy Had Brown hair and His attire was Black skinnies, black Dc's and a flattering top. "So where are you from Gwen?" Bruce asked "Swansea, You?" Gwen replied. "Newport" Bruce said as he put his arm round Gwen's shoulders; she was very shocked but equally flattered by this sudden action from her new friend. Rhys Now Looked Disturbed at the notion of his best friend flirting with his girl. "Gwen, Come with me, I'll show you around" Rhys slowly escorted her to the main entrance.

**You Like?? Want More?? 5 Reviews!! And you will get another chapter!!**

**Review!!**


	2. Christmas Presents

Love at First Sight Part 2

_Maybe some people think im crazy but he is the one I know it. Does he love me the same way? And why does his friend Bruce keep coming on to me? We will just have to wait and see. Cardiff is getting colder now, a Christmas without my parents is going to be hard, but im spending in with guys I love! I finally have a best friend she's called Megan and her friend Trina is also one of my new friends, life at Cardiff uni is getting better, I know it._

Christmas was growing closer by the second, as Gwen's Roommate's stocked the fridge full of Alcohol, Bruce had even stacked Crates of beer in his Wardrobe, for 'Personal Use' he said. Gwen Walked into the house delighted to see Bruce as they had been going out for 2 months now, Rhys started to think of the relationship as a 'long term'. As Bruce Snogged Gwen as she went through the door the jealousy on Rhys' face became more apparent. "Why don't you just tell her mate" Brad said as he unpacked the Shopping Bags. "I don't want to ruin our friendship though, I love her she's so gorgeous but, she's taken" Rhys went up to his bedroom, and searched through his desk draw to find the present he was giving to Gwen for Christmas, a silver necklace with a large diamond on it, it cost him a lot of money, but he wanted to show her that he loved her that much.

_I know that Rhys likes me; I can see it in his eyes, but Im with Bruce, why did I say yes to going out with that looser god! Help me please! I bought Rhys something he will like, my heart belongs to him, but I don't want to let go of Bruce! What do I do? _

"What did you get me then Gwennie" Bruce said "Gwennie?? Jeremy said looking confused. "Nickname Jeremy" Bruce said so Jeremy understood. "Im not telling you now get out of my way so I can wrap these in peace".

_I really want to talk to Rhys, is he in his room?? _

Gwen Knocked on Rhys door and entered slowly, "Hya Rhys, how are you" Gwen asked. Rhys quickly put the photo of him and Gwen that he adored down and looked up to answer her question. "Erm im ok Gwen Yes, how about you?" Rhys asked.

"Im fine, ive come to talk to you about something" she sat down on his bed "I know you like me" Gwen said. Rhys Looked Nervous, he didn't know what to say. "Erm Well…I" Rhys stopped talking as Gwen put her finger on his lips. "Please don't" Gwen said as she fled out of the room. Rhys was confused about what Gwen had just said had he just been caught out? He kept staring at the picture of him and Gwen. As he said to himself "I love you my gorgeous girl".

The Snogging from Gwen and Bruce continued in Gwen's room.

Jeremy finished packing as Brad held his hand. "Hya Babe" Brad said as he held Jeremy. Jeremy kissed Brad, there tongues dancing.

Rhys Had the strangest dream that night… its one he would remember for the rest of his life.

**:P ok I had one review but, I liked it and Thank you to for my Fab Review and the Dream Chapter will be up soon!! WOO!! I'll try and get some chapters done when im not revising for a Gcse Exam ahhrrrhh!!**

**Review ??..**


	3. The Dream!

Love at first sight Part 3

Rhys Was Unaware of the Dreams he was having that night, until a familiar Face popped up it was Gwen.

_Gwen Held his hand as they kissed, she looked beautiful, and her white dress flowed as she said 'I do'. They were Married, Rhys felt happy as he looked over towards a strange man, a man in a military uniform, his hair static as he congratulated the couple._

_The Next Flash was at the back of a lorry (strange Place Rhys Thought) as Gwen looked scared; he wondered why as he finally understood what she had just said. He was shocked as he was going to be a dad! _

_The Next Flash was a Creature and many children, he couldn't figure it out. _

_Then was Gwen crying on his shoulder, her best friend. Dead, who could this be? _

_Another moment was them sitting on the couch watching rugby, his arm wrapped around Gwen, she had fallen asleep, she was never that interested in rugby. He placed his other hand on her stomach, he was going to be a dad, It was still breathtaking when he felt his baby kick for the first time. _

As Rhys woke from his dream he was greeted by Gwen who had heard him muttring in his sleep. 'Are you ok Rhys?' Gwen asked. 'Yes sorry Gwen, just a bad dream' Rhys lied. It was nearly Christmas, and Gwen would love the present he had got her.

_She will like it won't she? I hope she does!!_

**Hope you liked this chapter. I went to see Cinderella and I talked to Gareth and got his autograph! I also wrote some of this on my new blackberry! Review plz! **


	4. Christmas Day

Love at First Sight Part 4

Gwen was as exited as she was when she was six as she ran down the stairs at six in the morning. Brad and Jeremy were still asleep as, they had a drinking competition last night and were still a little drunk. Rhys Ran Down The stairs to try and catch Gwen alone but was unsuccessful, she was already playing tonsil tennis with Bruce who had been out binge drinking all night and had only just come in. Bruce's 48 hour binge had only begun last night and was carrying on during the day this is why he had a can of Beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "Merry Christmas" Rhys said. "Rhysy baby merry fucking Christmas" Bruce Shouted, it was Loud enough to wake Jeremy and Brad who where asleep upstairs. Gwen looked ashamed as Bruce went to hug Rhys as she didn't want anybody to think she was cheep going out with a guy like Bruce. "So Gwen When does the heavy drinking start?" Bruce said in a drunken way. "It doesn't!" as she stormed off to her room to open her presents there.

Rhys Went to check in Gwen was ok, as he knocked on the door she obviously thought it was Bruce so her first sentence was "Piss off!" Rhys then answered "Gwen its Rhys please let me in, I have your present" She slowly opened her door, tears running down her face. "Oh thank you, you can come in, I need somebody I can trust" Gwen took the present and laid it down next to her other presents "What did Bruce get you?" Rhys asked, hoping it wasn't better than his. "Vodka and that he's already drank so really nothing" Gwen said as she wiped her tears. "Open Mine" Rhys asked as she ripped open the packaging, she looked shocked when she opened to find an expensive necklace inside "But this costs??" she said not finishing her words. "I know, because you deserve it" Rhys said as she looked up at him, her eyes pleading for a kiss that would follow. She Passionately Kissed Rhys as Bruce entered the room."Bruce!" She said as he walked out, she didn't run after him.

Bruce ran out of the house kicking everything in his way as he ran outside smashing car windows and dorm windows as he went. This wouldn't end nicely.

I know this is a small Chapter… I've Been So Busy with Other things; I wrote half of this in Christmas day and on New Years Eve so it might not be my best.

~~~~~Review Below ~~~~~~


	5. You're The One!

**Hopefully You Guys Will Like this but there is mentions of sex in this! :P Yeah!! Dedicated to The Lovely Reviewers !!**

New Years Day …..

Gwen and Rhys Held each other as they slept, it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon and Gwen hadn't woken up yet. Rhys laid there stroking her soft skin as she slept; he gently kissed her head as he got up and gathered his clothes. He started to think "Ask her on a bloody date Rhys!" as he hurried to his room before Jeremy and Brad saw him and tried to include him in there sexual games. Brad Opened his door to see Rhys completely naked "Wow happy Birthday me, Nice Ass Rhys, I wish I was Gwen" Brad said. "Urm Yeah" Rhys said looking uncomfortable. Jeremy came out and looked deeply at Rhys, as he walked passed and slapped his bare arse.

Gwen woke from all the talking, as she got out of bed and wrapped a blanket round her as she opened her door to see what the fuss was. As she opened the door she was greeted by three men that were completely naked. "Wow!" She gasped. "Rhys you look wow!" Gwen said as she took his hand and went into his room.

As they locked the door Gwen took her blanket off and leapt onto Rhys snogging him until he broke the kiss. "I wanted to as you out on a date, well I will be cooking" Rhys said "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Gwen said "Good, you seem keen" Rhys said, "It's because I love you so much" Gwen said, "I love you more!" Rhys said as he collapsed with her on the bed.

Outside the door, Jeremy and Brad Stood, Listening to the moaning coming from Rhys' room. "Wow, she's definitely having a good time!" Jeremy said "Well she's a lot louder than last night" Brad said "How do you know they were having sex last night?" Jeremy asked. "I Just Know" Brad said, looking embarrassed.

After Half an Hour of passionate love making, Gwen was now laying her head on Rhys' chest. "I love morning sex" Gwen said while stroking his chest. "Me to! Gwen I want to tell you something" Rhys said "what is it?" Gwen said looking scared.

"Please don't laugh when I say this" Rhys said "Rhys I won't laugh!" Gwen said reassuring him, "I think…" Rhys said unable to finish his sentence "What!?" Gwen said now becoming impatient. "Well I think you're the one for me" Rhys said "I feel the same way" Gwen said which made Rhys relieved as they held each other closer.

After they had both had a shower and went downstairs where Jeremy and Brad where making breakfast. "Wow that smells nice" Gwen said as she walked into the kitchen. "Well you need it, bet you're exhausted from all the sex" Jeremy said as Brad sniggered. "You could hear us!?" Gwen said looking, embarrassed. "Oh yes!" Brad said "Actually that's really funny because that's what we could hear, Oh Yes Rhys!!" Jeremy said. "Stop it! We hear you guys all the time and we don't say anything!" Gwen scolded.

Rhys Then Entered, as Jeremy Wolf Whistled as he entered. "Stop it!" Rhys Said as he sat down next to Gwen. They passionately kissed; this year is going to be a good!

* * *

** I Hope that people like this! I tried to make it as Tasteful as possible!**

** ~~~~~~ REVIEW? ~~~~~~~**


End file.
